


A Good Sign?

by witchqueencirce



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchqueencirce/pseuds/witchqueencirce
Summary: Mira Amell and Alistair share their first kiss. Set after saving Redcliffe, the Circle, and Connor, but just before they leave to search for Andraste’s ashes to save Eamon - and well, it’s a real tough time for the both of them.A prompted request from mysdrym on tumblr: "You hide it in jokes and sarcasm, but I can see how broken you are.” For Mira x Alistair?
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/484082
Kudos: 15





	A Good Sign?

“Are you alright?” Mira’s voice was soft as it came through the crack that had opened in Alistair’s chamber door. It has been strange to have a room to stay in at Redcliffe Castle, the little bastard boy who had once called the kennels his home could barely believe it.

And yet here he was, seated at the edge of the canopied bed, staring at his reflection in the vanity beside it. 

_Maker, how things had changed._

“Alistair?”

He realized he hadn’t answered his fellow warden’s question. “Yes?” He tried to have the lilt in his tone as he usually did when he talked to her, but he knew it fell flat.

“Are you alright? About seeing the Arl like that… I know he was the one to raise you.”

“I thought I said I was raised by a pack of flying dogs?”

Mira snorted. “You didn’t think I actually believed that, did you?”

“No… no, I suppose I didn’t.”

She sat down beside him on the bed, hand resting over his gently, the coolness of her fingertips was still something he had to get used to, but Maker, how he wanted to. These past few weeks together on the road, he knew they’d been growing closer, the touches between them lingering for longer and longer each time.

“You hide it in jokes and sarcasm, but I can see how broken you are.” She huffed, hands wringing together. “Broken’s the wrong word, I only mean -”

“I know. I’m fine, I promise.” He shifted to turn towards her, with one final glance at his reflection in the mirror. _Maker, he looked tired_. “I should be asking you if you’re alright. Going into the Fade and risking yourself to that demon, you could have -”

“It was worth it. For Connor. For you.”

“I haven’t properly thanked you for doing that - I don’t imagine that could have been easy.”

Another laugh from her and he wondered how meeting a demon could have been so funny, risking herself for a child she’d never fully met. “Nothing since this Blight began has been easy.” More wringing of her hands. “Except… except when I met you.”

_Ah._

“Alistair, I have something - something I think that belongs to you…”

She opened the satchel that sat on her hip, rifling through the spellbooks and trinkets until she pulled out a long chain with a pendant hanging from its end.

_A once cracked and now mended pendant adorned with Andraste’s Flame._

His heart felt as if it had dropped into his stomach as she placed it in his hands. “This… this is my mother’s amulet. It has to be. But why isn’t it broken? Where did you find it?”

“I found this, in Arl Eamon’s desk while they were waiting for the ashes to… work, I suppose. I know I shouldn’t have been snooping, but…” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the surface, the cracks marring the surface, but he knew this was the same one he’d wondered about for years, since the last time he’d seen Redcliffe Castle. “Oh, the arl’s study? Then he must have… found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don’t understand why would he do that?”

She covered his hands with hers. “Perhaps you mean more to him than you think.”

“I… guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left… Thank you, I mean it. I… thought I’d lost this to my own stupidity.” He carefully passed the long chain over his head, hating to let go of her hands, but marveling at the etched flames sitting against his heart. “I’ll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his… _when_ he recovers, that is. I wish I’d had this a long time ago.” He returned his gaze to her, arching a brow. “Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I’m more used to people not really listening when I go on about things.”

“Of course I remembered. You’re special to me.” His heart had returned from his stomach, making itself known with a thump that spread across his body.

“Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I’m game. Where’s the minstrels?”

 _Maker, Alistair, always with the jokes?_ It had become such a reflex by now… but Maker, if there was anytime to ask her, to know for sure, now was the time.

He cleared his throat and hoped. “So all this time we’ve spent together… you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us… will you miss it once it’s over?” The words spilled out faster than he had meant them to, his fingers starting to shake now that they were out in the air. Now that they were there for her to reject.

“Miss the constant battles?” He nearly jumped when she took his hand in hers again, her eyes not lifting to meet his. “Or miss you?”

 _Well, in for a copper coin, in for a gold…_ “I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven’t known each other for very long, but I’ve come to… care for you. A great deal.” A swallow… his throat was suddenly so dry. “I think maybe it’s because we’ve gone through so much together. I don’t know. Or maybe I’m imagining it. Maybe I’m fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about me?”

She still wasn’t looking at him, but her hand hadn’t wavered in its grip on his. Her fingers had gotten colder, but she wasn’t taking her hand away from the warmth of his. _A good sign?_

Maker, what if he was wrong? What if he’d been reading too much into the way her hand would linger on his or their knees when sitting by the fire in camp. What if he was wrong about all the stolen glances, all the jokes, all the smiles?

Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “I think I already do.”

His face broke into a grin, one he could see out of the corner of his eye in the mirror. “So I fooled you, did I? Good to know.”

Her hand still covered both of his. He left one still in her care, his right, but his left he pulled free and gently cupped her chin. He lifted her face to meet his, her smile growing to match his.

 _And Maker, what a beautiful sight that was._ He wanted to kiss her more than he ever had before, to taste the smile on her lips.

And so he did.

It was all he’d been waiting for and more, all those days and nights spent wondering what it would be like to kiss the pretty mage who’d fallen into his life in the most unexpected of ways.

“That… that wasn’t too soon, was it?”

She was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. “I don’t know.” 

His heart dropped again - _had he made a mistake? Was this too soon? Of course he’d go and botch things. That was just what he did._

But then she giggled. “I need more testing to be sure.”

Relief hit him like a wave.

“Well, I’ll have to arrange that, then, won’t I?”

He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, feeling the heat that had come to her cheeks during their kiss. “Maker’s breath, but you’re beautiful. I am a lucky man.”

This time it was she who pulled his lips back to hers, breaking apart only when the bells of Redcliffe Castle rang, summoning everyone to the main hall for supper.

He cleared his throat, “Now let’s get back to… what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we’re here.”

And then he kissed her once more before they parted… just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://witchqueencirce.tumblr.com/writing) Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
